Ultraman W (Series)
Ultraman W (ダブルウルトラマン, Urutoramandaburu) also known as Ultraman Double is an upcoming series created by Apexz serve as the tribute to Ultraman Reuz. It's also the Japanese television series and Malaysia television program. Aim This story marks the first time an Ultraman with two element at the same type and having a mark of "W" motif. The story lead a young 20 years old boy who lost both of his parents long ago work as delivery boy at the Cake shop. When he and his grandfather who is the greatest man in the world which he is the greatest Detective was given a mystery case on Shiguka Building's on Toku Small Island. There they developed a strange Memory that keeps all past existing monsters that once defeated by all other Ultras and they also developed new monsters memory into a PC Memory Game. At the time, he meet a young boy same age as him who also the important part to build the PC Memory Game walking through unknown lab. He was caught up while saving the young boy while his grandfather take his last breath protecting both of them, he died while gave his grandson his presious Fendora Hat. The world can only be save by these boy and his partner becoming together as "Double". Watch this series every Sunday at 10.00 a.m on Malaysia television series and will be air in Youtube and JFusion. It also will be released on DVD in September 2014, containing 3 episodes each in one Box. Plot The story happen after the mystery case was never solve after the great detective Kakashi Sakuraba died while protecting his grandson fate to be an Ultraman one day that he must have a partner to become "Double" or he will be not strong enough to handle a single monster. With the help of HI-P (High Inteligence-Police) to help Kakashi Sakuraba grandson and his partner along with their friend to freed the people from playing the game, PC Memory Game so that the Monster would never been exist. Episode *Episode 1: Awakening The Double's (ダブルスの目覚め, Daburusu no mezame) *Episode 2: TBA Theater Specials *TBA Ultramans *Ultraman W *Ultraman Reuz (Episode cutscene) Villains *Can be called "Dark Lion" Main Cast *Neku Sakuraba: The protagonist of the series and the typical hero known as the human host of Ultraman W or Double with his partner Philip. He's appeared to be 19 years old after the disappearence of Haruto in Ultraman Reuz form in the wormhole. He work as a delivery boy on the Cake shope, where people odering their cakes. His characteristic is similar to Shotaro Hidari in Kamen Rider Double. He promisess himself that he would protect Shiki Hayumi and Philip as Double. He also hold the Strength (Joker), Metalic (Metal) and Gun (Trigger) type mode or Ultraman W mode and changing colour. *Raidou Sakura (Philip): One of the protagonist in the series and Neku Sakuraba partner to become Ultraman Double or W. He appeared to be the creater to the PC Game Memory but he has no memory that he was done it, he also in love by Mai Ichida friend, Yumi Tomoyuki. He work as the smart boy at Neku grandfather, Kakashi Sakuraba house. His characteristic is similar to Philip in Kamen Rider Double. He also hold the Light (Luna), Wind (Cyclone) and Blaze (Fire) type mode or Ultraman W mode or changing colour. *Shiki Hayumi: Neku's friends at high school. She witnesses Neku first transformation as Double when fighting the first monster. The main female protagonist of the series, she also love Neku the way he work but always wanted to ask for one date with him. Moreover, she is the daughter of the Head Chief of Memory PC Game, Hayumi Nomura. Only to one that she tell Neku about how to transform into Double. She appeares around the same age as Neku and Philip. *Haruto Shuuya: The Human Host Ultraman Reuz. He was lon with his parent to London and currently Study there near Manchester. He returned back to Japan because of strange vision. He was the choosen Saviour as he states by Taro in the first episode *Yazumi Hidari: Young man that appeares mystery over Neku. He before have meet him at school at least once. Any data about him is currently unknown. He is 20 years old. *Mai Keusuke: Shiki best friend. She working as Hi-Police and she doesn't like Neku because of his interfiere of Hi-Police work but she regret it when Neku save her from a monster as Double. *Banana Man: A man who sells fruit and Neku is one of his favourite costomer who always by Apple for his Father at the hospital. He know's everything about this world and what is happening, Neku always get good information from him. *Diego Florine Piere: Is a Europe man who come to Japan to learn. He is the man who make the best Ice-Cream mix with Yougurt and Fruits. He often by fruits from Banana Man who also his best friend and always make funny fight with him. He knows Neku and Philips secret. And Shiki Hayumi is his favourite costomer. Returning Cast *Marina Honda: Haruto childhood friend at High School. Adventualy, she had a love intrest on Haruto. The one who sharing secrets of Haruto merging with Ultraman Reuz and the first saw he transforming. *Mai Kerizawa : Haruto's childhood Friend. She appeared in Episode 5 along side with Daiki, her love intrest. She and the other's about to save Haruto from been test in the BCST base. *Daiki Watarai : A new transfer studen't who appeared in Episode 5. He have a love intrest on Marina actually but knewing Mai also love him. He along side with the other's about to save Haruto from been test in the BCST base. He weild the Jean Bot Keychain Doll along with the Jean Pad. *Gaku Senjyu : Is the new character of Ultraman Reuz series, he acctully the newest transfer student. He is the last Haruto friend to withnesses Haruto transformation to Ultraman Reuz. He appeared in Episode 5, where he support Haruto to fight Nosferu. HI-P (High Inteligence Police) *Captain Kosuke: A very funny captain and rather serious something. He's once work with Haruto defeating Phantom and transform into Beast....? This is Ultraman! He is 30 years old. *Mai Keusuke: Shiki best friend. She working as Hi-Police and she doesn't like Neku because of his interfiere of Hi-Police work but she regret it when Neku save her from a monster as Double. *Kenji Negisaki: A young man who always invented something new for Hi-Police. He is Philip arche rival as a smart one. *Fubuki Tomayuki: A soldier who work hard to destroy Monster. He has never cut tie with Ultraman W since his first appearance. He also Neku one and only cousin. Theme Ultraman Double theme will be sing by Voyager and V6 return! Opening *Double Extreme! sing by Voyager Battle Theme *Trump Card - V6 Ending Theme *Break The Piece - Ending By V6 lyrics by Hiroshi Nagano Trivia *Ultraman W has a similar motif as Ultraman Victory that is "W" while Victory is "V". *Ultraman Reuz has been inspired by Neku to protect the world as he is the born hero who protect Kobe but never return and lost forever on a portal. *Gaku, Marina, Mai, Daiki reeappeared as adult and have catch their dreams. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Apexz Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman W Continuity